ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Slayer (spiritual)
A Demon Slayer (魔滅 Mametsu, lit "Demon Exterminator") is an individual who works at the behest of the Japanese government to destroy Demons. The modern Demon Slayer is a member of one of twelve powerful Japanese families, each one possessing a special ability that allows them to fight and destroy demons, also referred to by the families as Ayakashi (怪'', lit. "''Mystery"). While they are referred using "Demon Slayers" as a blanket term, the twelve Demon Slayer familities of Japan are in possession of some of the most powerful Psychics on Planet Earth. It is unknown of a similar system to the Demon Slayers found in Japan is carried out in the other regions of Locus Euphorbiaceae. Overview Japan's Twelve Demon Slayer Families Since the Edo period of Japan's history, Demon Slayers capable of massive spiritual feats, some of the first groups of Psychics, gathered together to form the Twelve Demon Slayer Families. Since the foundation of the 'group', the Twelve Families work exclusively for Japan's current government of the time, and each family has its own unique ability that gives it an edge above the Ayakashi, or "Demons". Tsuchimikado Family *'Rank:' 1st *'Current Head:' Unknown. *'Status:' Active. *'Special Ability:' Cosmology-Abe Style *'Description:' An esoteric, cosmology family trained in the 'Abe'-style. For their unique abilities, they are regarded as the strongest of the Twelve Families, however, their origins and actions are generally shrouded in mystery. Kamizakura Family *'Rank:' 2nd *'Current Head:' Unknown. *'Status:' Active. *'Special Ability:' Shintō Charms and Curses, Superhuman Abilities *'Description:' A family specializing in Shintō Charms & Curses. Kagamimori Family *'Rank:' 3rd *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Sealing magic *'Description:' A family that makes use of ancient Shintōo mirror-guard procedures and magic sealing. They are the only family who does not "exterminate" their adversaries so much as "seal" them away. One of three families with a known means to inherit the power, only a shrine maiden with the 'Beast Eyes' can become the head of the Kagamimori family. Kogetsukyou Family *'Rank:' 4th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Curses *'Description:' A family who sprung from the ancient forbidden arts, this family specialized in mortal curses and treatments. They're one of the two families that were part of the German Ahnenerbe society. Hōjō Family *'Rank:' 5th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Electromagnetic magic *'Description:' A family that can manipulate electromagnetic waves, but since the concept of electricity was a fairly recent one, they instead referred to themselves "Thunder Masters". At the start of the Showa period, a mysterious explosion decimated both their estate and all the members of the family, however, members managed to survive into the present day. Amakawa Family *'Rank:' 6th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Light Ferry *'Description:' A family in possession of the Light Ferry, a supplementary ability which can augment an object's given power as well as seal away magic powers. Despite ranking sxith, the Amakawa Family is looked down upon by the other families for their association with Ayakashi like the Bakenko. Due to the Amakawa's belief in coexistence, the family has been seen as a safe haven for Ayakashi, and working with the Amakawa family has given many Ayakashi protection from the various other families, and as such, this family has many Ayakashi partners. One of three families whose method of power inheritance is known, the Light Ferry is only passed through the male line, and as such, the Amakawa family must always have a male heir. Karasu Family *'Rank:' 7th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Magic Swordsmanship. *'Description:' A family who fights through Magic Swordsmanship. At the height of the Edo Period, this family nearly became extinct when they challenged a Nine-Tailed Fox. Jibashiri Family *'Rank:' 8th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Earth Magic *'Description:' This family harbors the energy of the earth within their bodies and boasted supernatural strength. It is said that they would accept any mission so long as it had an award waiting for them at the end. Due to their barbaric nature, this is another family that almost faced extinction, however, their line survives into the modern era. Homura Family *'Rank:' 9th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Fire Magic *'Description:' A family that can freely manipulate fire at will. They are the other family affiliated with the German Ahnenerbe. Hīragi Family *'Rank:' 10th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Wind Magic *'Description:' A family that controlled wind and excels in martial arts. At the start of the upheaval between the warring starts, they were to close the gates to Hell with the help of the other families, though they ended up losing the head of their family to the darkness. The family persists into the modern age, however. Yakōin Family *'Rank:' 11th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Psychic Abilities *'Description:' A family that can see into the future and process information very quickly however, it can cause sensory overload from loss of brain cells, resulting in death, so they keep their demon-slayer duties to a minimum. Jingūji Family *'Rank:' 12th *'Current Head:' Unknown *'Status:' Active *'Ability:' Black Magic *'''Description: '''The final family, this is a family skilled in the art of Black Magic, employing a variety of different spells through the use of Western Magic. Because the Jingūji family employs foreign magic, they, like the Amakawa family, are looked down upon by the other demon slayers. It is because of this, however, that the Jingūji family is quite possibly the most power-hungry of the Twelve Demon Slayer Families, and they commonly employ both their spellcasting in addition to conventional weapons such as firearms imbued with their magic, all for the purpose of gaining power. One of three clans whose method of inheriting power is known, the ways of Black Magic are taught only to the female heads of the family, contrasting them with the Amakawa family, where the male inherits the power. Quite possibly because of this, the Jingūji family has tried on several occasions to interbreed with the Amakawa's, to make both clans stronger. Trivia *Unlike the original series these families come from, each family has survived into the modern age, as opposed to some having gone extinct, to give more variety to work with. Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Organizations Category:Omamori Himari